Truth or dare
by jommyandluke4ever
Summary: What happens at a party stays at a party right. wrong. what do you do when you have to justify your actions the next morning. what if a game of truth or dare leads to love, relationships, and hate. come read.


Jude, Tommy, Patsy, Jamie, SME, and Kwest where all at the rehearsal space. They were having a mini, private release party for Jude's third album. They wanted to celebrate and Sadie, Darious, and Georgia would be coming later.

Everyone had just gotten there when Jude realized they had no food.

"We need to eat." She said.

"FOOD!" The band yelled excitedly.

"We don't have food yet, what does everyone think about Chinese?"

"I don't want Chinese." Speed complained.

"Well what about pizza?" She asked.

"Me!" Everyone yelled. Jude walked over to the phonebook to look for the number of the pizza place. Tommy came over to help when a look of frustration crossed her face.

"What's up big eyes?" He asked.

"I can't find the number, the last time I remember Speed ordered pizza." Jude said.

"Well ask Speed."

"SPEED, get your puny ass over here!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean like that." Tommy said laughing.

"Yes Jude?" Speed asked.

"Where's the pizza guys phone number?" Jude asked.

"It's on the wall of yums."

"Well go to the 'wall of yums' and order ten pepperoni pizzas." She said.

"Ok"

"Come on rock star you need to relax." Tommy said. He took her hand and led her to the stereo. He turned the radio on and the countdown was on. They were on number ten which was Laffy Taffy. Patsy and Jude started to dance.

**Flashback:**

"_I'm bored." Jude said._

"_Me too." Patsy said back._

"_You wonna make up a dance making fun of people?" Jude asked._

"_Sure, what song?" Patsy answered back._

"_Laffy Taffy and we can shake what out make our mammas gave us. And it will be fun." Jude laughed._

"_I'm game." Patsy said._

**End Flashback.**

So Patsy grabbed Jude's hand.

"We have to do our dance!" Patsy smiled.

"No way, that dance is so embarrassing." Jude laughed.

"What dance?" All the guys asked.

"Just watch." Patsy said as she looked at Jude for clearance and Jude just nodded. They started to dance.

As they were dancing the boys just gaped at Patsy and Jude. They were dancing suggestively. They looked like a couple of girls out of a Shay Shay video. The song ended and Patsy and Jude just looked at the boys. Jude and Patsy both fell over and started to cry. When they were done the boys were still just gaping at them.

"Hello anybody home?" Jude asked.

"That was weird I didn't know you guys could pop, lock it, drop it." Speed said.

"You two shake like mad women." Kyle said.

"You guys dance like strippers." Wally said.

"I feel like I'm watching a Shay video." Kwest said.

"Well we just know how to shake our ass." Patsy said.

"Pick up your jaw man." Kwest said to Tommy so no one else could hear.

"Why she's eighteen almost nineteen." Tommy said.

"I don't believe it; the great Tom Quincy who has said 'no' all these years is rethinking. It's about damn time." Kwest laughed.

"I do, but I'm worried she doesn't like me the way I like her or what would Darious and Georgia say? Not to mention her dad would skin me alive. Think of the press. I want to, but I don't think she can handle that." Tommy said.

"Yeah, whatever T." Kwest said.

"Dude you got to teach me that dance." Speed said.

"Um no, it's a girl only dance, but I'll dance with you for this song." Jude said.

"Ok. But the song is 'grind on me'. So can you grind on me?" Speed asked seductively.

"Oh I can grind as long as Patsy and Jamie do it too." Jude said satisfied with herself because she knew Jamie would never go for it. Was she wrong?

"Sure, Ok. Come on Jamie were dancing." Patsy said with a smirk.

"Damn, I actually have to. Well whatever, Ok let's go." Jude said.

Speed led Jude to the dance and stopped behind her. Tommy watched closely getting mad that Speed was with his girl. So she did what the song said, she grinded on Speed. Tommy felt his blood boil.

"Damn Jude you're a great dancer." Speed said.

"I know. LOL. You're not so bad yourself." Jude said with a smile.

She was the master at grinding. She turned around and started to grind him in front. Tommy couldn't stand it anymore. He was about to walk over there and stopped when Speed's hands that were on her back went to her waist., Then to her hips, then to her ass. He was about to call 'hands' when he heard her laugh.

He just stood and watched his girl get groped by Speed. The song ended and she kissed him on the cheek. That should be my kiss.

"Hey man you ok?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tommy asked back.

"Well you just saw Jude all over Speed." Kwest said.

"Man, I never knew she could get to me like this." Tommy said.

"Go for it man." Kwest said.

"I just I………Jude?" Tommy asked.

"Um pizzas are here." Jude said.

"K, be right there." Kwest and Tommy said at the exact same time.

They walk into the kitchen and what they see surprise them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tommy asked angrily.


End file.
